The House of Hades (British Version)
by Captain Wilson
Summary: Well the Brits are back! This time in The House of Hades stories. This time I'm doing it the same way the books are written and I'll only be writing for my characters. Anyway enjoy chapter one and I may do some more on Dylan's past.
1. Chapter 1

DYLAN

I lay on bed attempting to read my kindle. I say "attempting as the Argo II was currently being attacked by some bastard rock people who could all just sod off. Is it too much for a man to ask to just read his digital copy of Mortal Instruments in peace? Apparently so. I sighed heavily and grabbed my revolver. Wearily I stepped outside.

I was met with a loud "CRACK!" when I stepped out. The foremast of the ship collapsed a few metres from my current position. Along with the sail, spars and that Nick (or whatever his name was) bloke we had picked up.

"Nico!" Hazel yelled in panic running towards him. The ship was then brought to level by Leo who was steering the ship in the same way a bike path steers a raging polar bear hunting a small child. I sauntered over to them, loading my gun as I went and stopped just as the clouds parted. Due to this, we were allowed to get a good view of our attacker; a mountain god apparently. I didn't care to be quite honest.

"Bloody rock," said I to no one in particular. "I'm trying to read the Mortal Instruments, can't he just piss off and hassle some other Johnny?" Leo seemed to agree:

"Stupid rock gods!" I heard him yell. "That's the _third_ time I've had to replace that mast! You think they grow on trees?" I face palmed and was about to inform the origins of wood however Nico beat me to it.

"Masts _are_ from trees."

"That's not the point!" Then a canon rose from the deck. Hazel covered her ears and the canon fired into the distance.

"You call that shell fire?" I yelled above the "noise". "Christ, in the trenches that's like a bee buzzing next to someone who lives in Samoa's face!"

"Yes Dylan, we get it. War sucks," Nico pouted. Then numerous explosions rippled through the mountains. Then the mountain gods roared in presumable disgruntlement. Then another bleeding boulder went flying past the starboard side.

"Get us out of here!" Nico screamed. The engines hummed and the ship went port side. Then, picking up speed, it retreated North West. The same as it had done the past few days.

I never bothered going back to bed. I just sat on the deck reading chapter nine of City of Bones. I glanced around me; Hazel had finally let herself relax after our ordeal. She looked as if she was pondering something. I didn't know much about her, other than she'd died in 1942, Nico brought her back (somehow) and she was a daughter of Pluto. Oh yeah, the Canuk was her boyfriend too. I looked at myself. My uniform was grubby (no surprise), it was unbuttoned (due to the last few days of stress and with a scoop couldn't be arsed to fix) and my gun was nestled into its holster. Nothing new really. I'd looked like this for the past two years and if this war was going to play out like the actual First World War did, I would for the next two. Unless I got shot of course, then my skin would go a matching shade of green with my uniform.

"Well, _that_ was sucktastic," Leo said interrupting my train of thought. "Should I wake the others?" Hazel looked like she was going to reply, but she didn't.

"Please yourself. If you want, wake either of my men. Tell them it's Captain's orders," I went back to my reading.

"No!" Hazel interjected. I was taken aback, but I didn't reply. I was too tired to really care I must say. "They need rest," she added. "We'll have to figure out another way on our own."

"Huh," Leo didn't look pleased with his monitor. While I didn't really like him, he being an eccentric happy-go-lucky prat and me being a cynical down to earth wanker, I had to pity him. Not just for being such a blind optimist he actually has sight issues but because he did indeed miss Annabeth and Percy. He'd hardly stopped working since then and was a lot angrier and more driven. Likely the cause of why I'm starting to like him more. "Another way," he grumbled. "Do you see one?"

"Let me see." I closed my kindle and joined him at the monitor. "Where are we going again?"

"Here," he gestured at a point on Greece called Epirus. I was taken aback slightly.

"We aren't going to Gibraltar?"

"Oh yeah..." He chuckled nervously. "We can't actually get to Gibraltar because of the path we have..." He stopped mid sentence. He was obviously very nervous as he had just pissed off a weary officer in Her Majesties Royal Demigod Army who had a revolver in his holster.

"Leo you blithering fool!" He stepped back. Then I broke into a giant grin and kissed him on the forehead. "Thanks to your idiocy I shan't be going back to the front for ages! I have never been so glad due to your mindless stupidity before!"

"...Thanks?" He seemed unsure of himself. As it would seem, we had to go straight east. Across the Adriatic Sea. However every pissing time we tried this, the mountain gods attacked.

"It's our fault," Hazel said. "Nico's and mine. The _numina _can sense us." She looked over at Nico. Since his rescue from the giants he was getting better. He however was about as thin as an obsessive supermodel if all she was allowed to eat was all you can eat buffets. I'd seen healthier looking dying blokes back at the front.

"Earth spirits don't like children of the Underworld. That's true. We get under their skin-_literally_," begun Nico.

"Bazing," I cut in.

"But I think the _numina _could sense us anyway. We're carrying the Athena Pathenos. That thing is like a magical beacon. Hazel shivered at the thought of the blasted statue.

"So crossing the mountains is out. Thing is they go a long way in either direction."

"We could go by sea," suggested Hazel. "Sail around the southern tip of Italy."

"That's a long way." Plus we don't have..." He stopped. "You know...our sea expert, Percy."

Percy Jackson. The true hero of Olympus. He fell into the pit. Gone. Possibly dead. No one knew. All we had and have is hope.

"What about continuing north?" asked Hazel. "There has to be a break in the mountains, or something." Leo started pissing about trying to get a hologram to work, however something caught my eye. Up in the sky, too big to be a bird, too small to be a monster...

"I dunno," I heard Leo say. "I don't see any good passes to the north. But I like that idea better than backtracking south. I'm done with Rome."

"Whatever we do," began Nico, "we have to hurry. Every day that Annabeth and Percy are in Tatarus..." He didn't have to finish. We knew the deal. "Maybe we should wake the others. This decision affects us all."

"No," Hazel said. "We can find a solution."

"BINOCULARS!" I yelled destroying the mood.

"What is it?" Nico was eager to know. He sounded worried.

"Get my binoculars! They're over there!" I waved my arm over at my discarded kit bag. He rushed over and collected them. He ran back and handed me them. I held them to my eyes. Observing the thing in the sky I had seen. For a full minute we were quiet, and then I broke the silence:

"Oh pissing blimey!" I yelled. "Those bastards! Couldn't let me get away could they?"

"What is it?" Hazel was confused.

"That!" I pointed at the object. "Is a plane from the Royal Demigod Flying Corps! That wet lipped Smith must have sent someone looking for us!"

"It looks like it's about to land," Nico said.

And so it did. The plane was an amphibious one and landed a few yards away in the water. I managed to see somebody in uniform and a brown trench coat dive off the plane and swim towards us.

"Oh god," I rubbed my eyes. "This better not be who I think it is."

"Who?" Leo asked.

"Probably me!" An English accent said from over the ship. Then the accent brought itself onboard revealing itself to be a man my age with blonde hair and a matching moustache.

"Squadron Commander Flashheart! At your service!" He stood to attention and saluted. "Well well well, if it isn't ol' Willy Wilson!" He strode over to me. "Well! Aren't you going to introduce me to your chums here?"

"I'd rather not. If I asked these three who they'd prefer to meet: Squadron Commander Flashheart or the man who cleans out the public toilets in Aberdeen, they'd go for Wee Jock McPooPong McPlop every time." He pointed at me and laughed. Then he punched me in the jaw and I fell to the ground. He then stood up tall:

"As you heard from Willy here!" he nudged me with his foot. "I'm Squadron Commander Flashheart! Flash by name, flash by nature!" Leo smirked. "My mum's Aphrodite and before you go calling me a poof, let me tell you I have seen more birds than I have action!" He gestured to his amount of medal ribbon. "And as you can tell! I've seen lots of action! Service in Anguilla, Service in Gibraltar, Service in the Caymans! To name a few! And," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black book the thickness of Orwell's Nineteen Eighty-Four. "Service with the ladies! Woof!"

"Well, Squadron Commander..." Hazel began.

"Please honey, call me Flash," He grinned and winked at her. She melted somewhat but managed to remember that she had a boyfriend.

"Well "Flash" we need some creative thinking. Another way to cross those mountains, or a way to hide ourselves from the _numina_."

Nico sighed. "If I was on my own, I could shadow-travel. But that won't work for an entire ship. And honestly, I'm not even sure I have the strength to even transport myself any more.

"I could maybe rig some kind of camouflage," Leo said, "like a smoke screen to hide us in the clouds." He didn't sound enthusiastic.

"Well it looks like showed up in the nick of time!" Yelled Flashheart, "I'm here so let's do-oo-oo it!" He thrust his hand back at his plane. "That kite of mine has room for four people in it!" He slapped me on the back. I, having now got up from the ground. "If ol' Willy and I get in we might be able to find a way! Whadda ya' say Willy, fancy taking part in active service with Squadron Commander Flashheart?" He gave me a winning smile.

"I suppose I bloody have to don't I," I sighed.

Suddenly a trail of vapour was left across a field in the distance, like a plane.

"By god!" It can't be an Austro-Hungarian plane? The sods have air control here," he got out his gun.

"...Arion," Hazel said.

"What?" Nico asked.

Leo cheered. "It's her horse, man!" You missed the whole part we haven't seen him since Kansas!" Hazel laughed. She was pleased to see her old friend. It was hard to make him out from the distance, but it reared and whinnied so loud that we heard it on the Argo II.

"We have to meet him," Hazel said. "He's here to help."

"Yeah, okay." Leo scratched his head in thought. "But, uh, we talked about not landing the ship on the ground anymore, remember? You know with Gaia wanting to destroy us and all."

"Just get me close, and I'll use the rope ladder. I think Arion wants to tell me something."

"Right then! Willy and I will use the kite and meet you there! C'mon Captain! We have a horse to meet!" I sighed and buttoning up my jacket said:

"I'll get my cap."


	2. Chapter 2

Dylan

"You ready Willy?" Flashheart called at me from his plane. We were going off to meet Hazel's horse and wait for Hazel to arrive.

"Just about!" I turned to Hazel and Nico. "Right, remember that the Austro-Hungarians have control over the airspace here so keep a look out for their planes."

"How do we tell it's one of their planes?" Nico asked me.

"The tail marking on the plane is that of the Austrian flag with a crown above it. If you see one, contact us immediately."

"Will do," said Hazel. "And please, be careful with Arion. He's friendly but...rude..."

A few minutes later I was sat behind Flashheart in the plane looking over a Half-Blood map of Europe. Countries that were coloured green were on my side, countries coloured red were against me. It showed clearly that the Adriatic Sea was a big division between Italy, and the Austro-Hungarians.

"This is going to be a hard passage," I said.

"Why's that?" Flashheart said over the noise of the engine.

"Well, to get to Greece they need to cross the Adriatic Sea. This means crossing an Austrian controlled area. Then, if they get to Greece, they have the Bulgarians and Ottomans to worry about." I sat back and rubbed my face. "Also there's that business of Gaea too."

"Well bugger."

"Yes, quite."

"No not that!" Flashheart yelled! "The Imperial and Royal Aviation Troops are here!" I looked up from the map to see a fleet of Austro-Hungarian planes coming towards us. "Get to the gun!"

I looked behind me. At the back seat there was a machine gun, putting my flying goggles on, I started moving towards it.

"Hold on!" The plane did a swoop causing me to fall. I kept moving and got to the gun. Cocking it, I begun to fire. The planes all circled around us, but Flashheart (despite being a full of himself git) knew how to fly. He dive bombed down and I fired, managing to hit a plane.

"Right Willy! I have a plan!" Flashheart yelled.

"YES?"

"You can swim right?"

"Yes..."

"Good, take this!" He pushed a parachute into my arms. "Find the horse!" Then he shoved me out of the plane.

"YOU BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!" I yelled, plummeting at full speed to the ground. I put the parachute on as quickly as possible and continued to fall. If I pulled it too soon the Austro-Hungarians would have an easy target. If I did too late, there would be a great Dylan shaped hole in the ground. I counted the seconds. I had to get this right, otherwise...well I just listed what would happen if I didn't get it right on cue. 10...9...8...I wonder how Percy and Annabeth are doing. No! Stay on target. 3...2...1...

I pulled the cord and began drifting slowly down. A plane hadn't shot me yet so in that area I was doing well. Then my phone started ringing. I answered:

"Hello?"

"Dylan! It's Nico, we saw some of the planes you said to look out for! They may come your way." I was silent for a few seconds in annoyance:

"Nico, never say another word for as long as you live." I hung up.

By now I had landed and I dethatched the parachute. I looked around for a sign of a horse anywhere. Hoof prints, horse shit or an actual horse. But I found none. It then occurred to me that I had no idea what the horse's name was... Adrian? Alan? Something with an A anyway...

"Aaron?" I yelled looking for any sign of it. "Andrew? No, that's too modern." I stood confused, and then I yelled: "Archimedes?" Nought. "Amadeus?" Even less. "Bugger it! I'll just phone Hazel." I fished into my pocket and retrieved my phone. Before I could dial her number a voice from behind me said:

"Put down ze handi." ("Handi" being German for mobile). Slowly I placed it on the ground.

"Gut, und now turn." I did so. I was met with a handsome bloke about my age in Austro-Hungarian Demigod air-corps uniform. He also had on a flying jacket and was wielding an army issue Broomhandle Mauser. He was pointing it at me, which wasn't doing me any favours really.

"Well well! If it izn't ze vorld famous Dylan Wilson! Tell me Herr Captain, do you remember me?" I screwed my nose up at him:

"No."

"Of course you do! I am Group Captain Henrik Jäger!" He lowered his gun arm. "September 2011! The Battle of Hera's Helm! Ve fenced each other mit bayonets und you scarred mein right hand!" He removed the glove on his right hand revealing a scar.

"I was pretty drunk that day," I replied. He face palmed heavily.

"Vell it matters not! Ich bin ein skilled soldier und flyer! You see mein many medals?" He brushed back he coat in order for me to see his medal ribbon. I looked at them.

"You have five," I told him grimly.

"Vell zat's one more than you do!" Jäger snapped stepping towards me. "Und your fourth medal is for ze Queen's Diamond Jubilee!" He smirked at me. "All of mine are for active service." He sounded pleased with himself.

"You mistake me for somebody who cares," I told him firmly. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a horse to find." I turned to leave but he grabbed my shoulder.

"So ze horse is yours is it?" I turned and looked at him, he was holding the Mauser at me again and he smiled smugly. "Ve did wonder who such an interessant beast could belong too."

"What did you say?" I was fuming, if they hurt this horse...

"Ze horse, ve have it. Und if you plan on seeing it again, I suggest you do as I tell you." I reached for my gun. "Nicht so fast Herr Wilson. I..." He was cut off by my phone. We looked at it. He walked over and picked it up. "It is from Hazel," he looked at me with devilish cunning in his eyes. "You vill tell her zhat everything is fine and zhat you are still looking for ze horse...NOW!" Reluctantly I took the phone from him I put it on loudspeaker:

"Dylan?" Came Hazel's voice.

"Yes Hazel! It is I! Captain Dylan Wilson of Her Majesties Royal Demigod Army! How can I help you?" Said I, trying to signal that everything was not going to plan.

"Oh thank god!" She said, clearly not getting the message. "We hadn't heard from you or Flash and we were worried. Have you found Arion?"

"NO! My search continues! I shall let you know as soon as...Hazel! The Austro-Hungarians have captured and the horse! Hel..." Then Jäger hit me in the mouth with his gun, knocking me unconscious. The last thing I saw was Jäger saying something into my phone. Then I blacked out.

I awoke sitting next to Lewis. We were both in our Red Coat gear that was got rid of before the War.

"Lewis? What are you doing here?"

"Well we just left Camp Half Blood remember? We played Capture the Flag with Annabeth."

"Oh! So the whole World War One repeat was just a dream!" I sighed with relief.

"No sir, this is the dream. You're still in the War."

"Oh for fu..." Then I woke up.

My mouth still really hurt when I woke up. My vision was as bad as a one legged man in arse kicking competition and all I could here was "bweeeeeeeeeeee". Eventually my vision and hearing cleared and I could see a number of men in Imperial and Royal Aviation (Austro-Hungarian Air-Corps) uniform wandering around. Each armed with Celestial Bronze firing Steyr-Mannlichers (typical Austrian infantry weapon). One noticed I was awake and said something in German. Then Jäger himself marched into view.

"Ah, Captain. Du join us at last," He said walking over to me, accompanied by the soldier who called him.

"Sod off you sausage breathed knob," I replied. His friend cocked his rifle and thrust it in my direction.

"You vill do vell to respect us Herr Captain," said Jäger as if I were a child. "Now get up. I have something to show you."

Marched at gunpoint through the field I was taken to one of the planes. There was a great deal of commotion coming from behind it. When we got round I was horrified. Arion was changed to it and many of the men were jeering and laughing at it. One tried to hit it with his gun but was kicked by the horse. He went flying. All the men stopped after that.

"So," began Jäger, "vhat have you to say to ze pferd?" I slowly walked towards it. All the men turned and looked with hate in their eyes; some had knives, even bayonets. Jäger said something in German sounding quite bored. They backed down.

"Hello Arion." The horse whinnied. "I know we haven't really met but..." I looked at Jäger, he looked genuinely interested. "Hazel is coming. Don't worry." It actually seemed to take notice when I said "Hazel". "And, if that bastard shows up you'll be out of here in no time."

"Zhat bastard?" Jäger asked, bemused.

"Yes!" I said turning to him. "The bastard who will help me kill all of you here! Oh yes! None of you wondered how I got here did you? No flying corps insignia on my uniform, no! Even you, Jäger!" I pointed at him. "You heard his name said on the phone! "Flash"! Yes lads, Squadron Commander the Lord Flashheart! Got me here! And I'd look out if I were you because he is a know horse lover!" The men looked nervous, they looked at Jäger. He seemed on edge. He looked around, not turning his head. Then said plainly:

"Kill him." He was about to leave when (as if on cue) Flashheart sprung from behind a plane and flying kicked one of him men in the throat with his foot under the victims chin like a violin. Then he picked himself up off the floor.

"Hurrah!" He yelled. I grabbed the man nearest to me and threw him against the plane. His head banged off it with a satisfying _clank_.

"KILL THEM!" Jäger yelled. His men sprung into action, lunging at Flashheart and me with their knives and bayonets. I reached for my pistol but (of course) it was gone. So I sidestepped my first attacker and grabbed his arm. Twisting it, I hit him on the back of the head. He yelped on pain and loosened his grip on his knife, taking it I shoved him to the ground and kicked him in the head. My next attacker was armed with a bayonet, he swung and I met it with the knife. We fenced, bayonet and knife. He had the upper hand as there was more brute force on his end. I however was quicker. With a bayonet you can only get a good stab, with a combat knife you can do small slashes also. I stepped back quickly and he stumbled forward, seizing my chance I slashed his upper back. He yelled out and swung blindly with the bayonet. I jumped to avoid losing toes and kicked forward. My foot was met with his head and both he and I fell. I managed to get up first and I stabbed him in the back with the knife. Slowly, he stopped moving.

I looked at Flashheart. He had taken down three men and shot a fourth in the face. I walked over to him.

"Have fun?"

"Lots of it! So where's the tosser who runs things here?" He asked.

"He's rushing over to a plane attempting to escape," I informed him.

"Not for long he isn't!" Flashheart started running to him. I did too but he was a lot faster than I. I stopped to catch my breath and when I did Jäger was rugby tackled to the ground.

"So you're Group Captain Henrik Jäger then?" Flashheart and I stood over him.

"Yes! I am! It will do you well to fear that nam..."

"Oh whatever you sausage breathed poof! Listen, either you hand over the keys to the chains over there and Willy's gun then I'm going to decorate the patch of grass underneath your head an interesting new colour called hint of brain!" Jäger was speechless:

"Here...se keys," he threw the keys on the ground next to us. "Und ze gun..." He threw down my gun.

"Thank you," I picked them up. "Now, git, get out of here now before I free mister horse that will trample you to death." He scrambled to his feet.

"You haven't heard ze last of me! I..." He was cut off by Flashheart shooting next to his foot.

"Look just piss off alright?" Jäger screamed like a girl and ran away. "You can take the plane! I took all the bullets out the gun anyway!" Flashheart called after him.

"Hello Hazel. Yes everything is sorted now. Yes, Arion is fine. You saw a plane come from this direction? I wouldn't worry about that. Okay, yeah. Flashheart and I'll wait here with Arion. Okay, see you soon." I hung up my phone then I turned to Flashheart. "They say they'll be here soon."

"Well that's all fine and well but..."

"But what?"

"We have to wait 'till House of Hades actually comes out to see her," he said.

"Oh yeah..."


	3. Intermission 1: Drabble Dream

As Flashheart and I slumped into our month long comas that would serve great plot convenience in later chapters I began to dream strange dreams that could only be dreamt up by a bored author with funny and non-canon ideas...

It was Valentine's Day. And I was at the American camp. Alone. Laura was back in Blighty and I sat here with only a cigarette for company. Oh, and my batman. My batman being Private Sam Own, who had gone off to wish people a "Happy Valentine's Day!" And meet women. Indeed, he likely would meet women but do anything with them...well there was more chance of Pope Beneficent the First texting me asking if I fancied some tea and scones. No, right now my only friends were Mr. Ciggie and Mrs. Nicotine.

"Dylan, gimmie a hand will you?" Percy yelled from the front of the cabin. It was inevitable that he would call me. He's a bit useless like that. I stamped out my cigarette and ambled round the cabin.

At the door of the Poseidon cabin stood Percy himself. He wore a clean white shirt, which looked nice. Though it was unbalanced as he wore no trousers.

"Get in here will you?" He grabbed my arm and hauled me into the cabin. Inside was Jason, fully dressed in a tuxedo twirling a rose in his right hand. And Leo, who smirked in the corner.

"Dude, I am freaking out here!" Percy yelled. "The double date is in ten minutes and I can't find half my stuff." The double date being a big event organised by Annabeth for Percy, herself, Jason and Piper to have a double date around New York.

"Can I just ask how the hell is everyone here?" Leo asked. "I mean, this completely goes against the sto..."

"Don't think about it. I'm in a coma," I told him.

"GUYS!" Percy was panicking. "Please?" I exhaled heavily.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"My pants aren't here. Can you please look for them," Percy was near sinking to his knees.

"Of course I can. Why do you suggest I look?"

"Annabeth's cabin," Leo laughed. Jason and I joined him.

"Yeah Percy! Did you leave 'em there?" Jason smirked. Percy looked at the ground. Ashamed.

"They could be..." We were all silent for a few seconds. Then Jason, Leo and I burst out laughing.

"That's hilarious!"

"Oh my God!"

"I can't breathe!" After the laughter died down I managed to say: "Right I'll have a look."

"Thank you. Hey Jason do you know how to tie a tie?"

I strolled along the camp watching all the lovers do their thing. A candlelight dinner, long walks through the forest and some just sat hand in hand. It made a nice change from my past two Valentine's Days, which consisted of briskly walking towards a German machine gun and then bludgeoning German demigods to death with a trench spade.

"Oh hello sir!" It was Sam. He caught up with me and walked alongside me.

"Hello Sam. How did your wooing attempts go?"

"Really well sir! Look!" He thrust his hand out and in it was a slip of paper with a phone number written on it. I was shocked.

"How in the name of Zeus did you get someone's number?" I looked him dead in the eye and he smiled sheepishly.

"Well sir, you know the Oracle? Miss Dare?" he asked.

"You got Rachel Dare's phone number?!" My mouth was hanging wide open. "She's miles out of your league!"

"Well sir, turns out being in the war has its perks." He smiled knowingly. "She's into soldiers, medals and my sexy accent." He grinned. "Anyway sir, what are you up to?"

"Percy can't find his bloody trousers and he thinks he left them with Annabeth."

"Does that mean they...?"

"Try not to think about it."

When we reached Annabeth's cabin I knocked three times on the door and was greeted by Piper.

"Dylan!" She yelled cheerily. She hugged me and beckoned me inside. I'd never been in the Athena cabin before and it was actually quite interesting. It was kitted up with a workshop and massive library. All around children of Athena were making idle chat. And in the back of the room was Annabeth. Unlike her, she was intently staring into a mirror.

"Annabeth look!" Piper said. She turned to us and smiled politely.

"Hey guys," she then turned back to the mirror. "Do I look good? Do I?"

"You look fine!" Piper smiled. "Right guys?" She turned to us.

"Yes Miss!" Sam beamed, presumably still happy from his number receiving, "Absolutely amazing!"

"Stunning madam," I added. "Anyway, Percy can't find his trousers and he thinks he may have left them here..." The cabin went silent. All eyes slowly turned on Annabeth.

"Well..." Annabeth was looking at the ground. She inched towards her bed and pulled back the covers. There, on the bed were Percy's trousers. Without looking up, she handed them to me.

"Thank you Annabeth." I was trying my very best not to laugh, before I could though:

"Laugh and I'll stab you," Annabeth told me plainly.

"...Have a lovely night..."

"Okay, you ready?" Jason looked over at Percy who was now fully dressed. At last.

"Yup," he grinned. "Wish us luck guys!" Percy waved to us and the two of them made their way to meet their dates. Sam had gone to talk with Rachel and Leo was trying his luck with the ladies. And me? Well I was back with Mr. Ciggie and Mrs. Nicotine.

"You really need to quit smoking you know," said a voice above me. I looked up at the voice. And there she stood. In all her beautiful glory. My girlfriend, Laura Smith. "It's bad for your health."

"So is trench warfare," I put it back in its case and stood. "How did you get here?"

"General Macleod shipped me out," she smiled. "As a treat for you." I took her in my arms.

"There's a dance on here," I smiled.

"Well I hope two years of war hasn't ruined your dancing abilities."

We danced for what seemed like hours. Yeah, we both wore our officer's uniform but that didn't matter. Just being with her made life better.

"It's so nice to forget about the war. Being with you is what keeps me alive."

"D'aww," she kissed my cheek. "You kill Germans for me."

"Well I've killed some Austrians and Ottomans as well." She laughed, and then sighed.

"I wish this dance would never stop."

"Don't worry. We've got 'till October 8th."


End file.
